


Out There Stealing Dogs (Hearts)

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Dog Acquisition, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dog - Freeform, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: Stealing a dog? One thing.Accidentally stealing a dog? Another thing.But accidentally stealing your rival, turned friend, turned crush's(and not in that order) dog and ending up having to take care of said dog because you can't really go back and give them their dog back because you're already hours into your trip?That's a whole other thing entirely.





	Out There Stealing Dogs (Hearts)

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I actually forgot Kosmo ever existed. Like...I knew he was there but s7 left such little impact on me he just completely vanished from my mind just like everything else with s7.
> 
> Anyways this is my contribution to Kosmo's existence and probably the only one you'll ever see so enjoy!

It was hot, searingly so, the oppressive heat pressing onto everything the sun’s light touched. The road was devoid of any travelers and vehicles, the gray, cracked asphalt stretching into the horizon. Heatwaves flowed through the air in a silvery effect, as far as the naked eye could see of the road looking like the edge of a moonlit lake, the image wavering to and fro like the rippled reflection of a pond.

 

Lance was driving across the country, visiting his sister who lived in L.A at the moment. She was going to school there, occasionally coming down to see the family whenever she had the money or the time, both of which were rare and far in between because of travel and even rarer still for both to be present at the same time.

 

So he thought he’d save her the trouble and visit her instead this year, hopping into his van and piling the back of it with care packages from the rest of the family to Raquel and a duffle bag or two with his own clothing before driving onto the highway.

 

He’d just gotten off the highway and onto the interstate, which was nothing but a long stretch of grey road surrounded by barren, dry dirt and dust when he heard the sound of grinding and hacking, like someone had accidentally left a spoon in the sink and it had fallen into the grinder, only to turn it on by accident.

 

“Shit!”

 

Luckily there were no other cars present, as Lance cursed and swerved off the road, coming to an abrupt stop, brakes screeching loudly enough that he winced. Dust clouded air outside, clinging to the windows, his pounding heart feeling as though it would beat out of his chest as he turned to look in the back of the van.

 

Even with the sun high in the sky, the back of the van was dark, thin, light blankets had been taped across the back windows, keeping the light inside dim and shadowed. That plus the various bags and boxes he had piled up didn’t help either.

 

He jumped as he heard the same hacking noise again, down behind where his head was. He wasted no time in taking off his seat belt, diving out of the car only to hit hard ground, bits of gravel broken off from the weathered road biting into his hands as he fell into it, righting himself to sit on the dust and rocks. Scrambling backwards like he did just kicked up more dust and dirt, causing hacking, dry coughs to overtake him.

 

He sat there in the dirt for a few minutes, the sun burning against his skin as he looked at the van, eyes wide and chest heaving with every breath.

 

It sounded again from the open car door, coming from the back of the van out of his line of sight. It broke him out of whatever trance he was in, scrabbling for purchase against the ground so he could get himself standing.

 

The heat barely registered to Lance as he looked towards the van still. The thought that he probably looked crazy to anyone passing by went through his head, but the thought passed as soon as it came, distracted by the noise that rang through the air again. Although this time the sound caused Lance to raise his eyebrows in question.

 

That sounded suspiciously like an animal whine.

 

With careful steps he made his way towards the back of the van, swallowing the lump in his throat as he placed his hand on the handle, snatching it back just as quick when it burned him on contact.

 

“Fuck!” He held his hand to his chest, trying to ease the pain. Realizing he wouldn’t be able to open it without giving himself third degree burns he awkwardly lifted his shirt up, covering his hand with the fabric available and grabbing the back door handle.

 

This was it.

 

He was going to die.

 

Instead of running back towards the gas station he’d seen two miles back he was going to open the back doors of the van and whatever was inside was going to jump out and kill him.

 

Because he didn’t have the self preservation skills to double check the back when he’d first gotten gas.

 

And they were going to find his body by the van, dried up and mummified (he had watched that documentary on the Sahara desert it was at least possible) and his whole family was going to cry, Hunk was going to cry, and Pidge would probably drag everyone to his house and convince Keith to get a Ouija board and summon his spirit so she could kill him herself.

 

Lance would rather not be summoned by his kid sister and killed all over again.

 

Especially after being killed so brutally.

 

Hypothetically speaking that is.

 

Before he could lose his nerve (or come to his senses) he opened the doors wide.

 

There was a moment of stillness where everything seemed to pause, Lance’s eyes going wide when he finally processed what he was seeing.

 

“Oh shit.”

 

* * *

 

“Yeah, uh-huh, thanks Allura. Keith! He’s not there either!” Shiro yelled, listening as thumps from upstairs met his ears.

 

“He’s not at Hunk’s or Pidge’s either!” Keith responded, running downstairs two steps at a time, phone clenched in his hand and eyes wide with worry.

 

“I’ll phone Coran next, we’ll find him Keith he couldn’t have gone far.” Shiro reassured.

 

Keith only gave him a flat look in return, “He ended up at Romelle’s last summer.”

 

“We found him didn’t we?” Shiro tried.

 

“She lives on the peninsula, it was storming out, tell me how he could have possibly swam across the bay and gotten to her house without a drop of water on him.”

 

“Okay yeah, that’s a little odd but it wasn’t that odd.” Shiro conceded.

 

“She lives thirty miles away.”

 

“And this is the part where I stop talking.”

 

Keith nodded, eyes going to the side in a ‘yeah most likely’ way.

 

His attention was pulled as his hone vibrated in his hand, the caller ID notifying him that it was Lance that had just texted him. Why Lance would be texting Keith just hours after he’d left to drive to his sister who was halfway across the country and couldn’t even take a moment to piss or he’d be late getting there he didn’t know.

 

But his interest was piqued when three more alerts sounded, all still from Lance.

 

He opened them, not knowing what he expected, but the following texts weren’t it.

 

 

 ** **Lance:****  hey keith

 

 ** **Lance:**** u didn’t happen to lose ur dog did u?

****

****Lance:**** or is this sum other giant dog hybrid of literally every other big ass dog breed the world has to offer in my van eating raquels tin of cookies aunt maya made and hacking them back up?

 

 

Another message pinged.

 

“Holy shit.” Keith breathed softly, ignoring Shiro’s small admonishment of his cursing.

 

And there in all his furry glory, after spending literal hours worrying about where he’d gone and wondering if he’d actually had to make missing posters for, was Kosmo.

 

Looking as comfortable as he could be in the back of Lance’s van eating cookies.

 

 

 **Lance:** u owe an apology to aunt maya btw.

 

 **Lance:** she won't b happy that ur dog didn't like her cookies.

 

 **Lance:** srsly she'll b out for blood

 

 **Lance:** I'm not joking dude she will tear cosmo a new one

 

 **Lance:** I'm srs someone will die

 

 **Lance:** keith

 

 **Lance:** keith?

 

 **Lance:** ...

 

 **Lance:** Ohmygod she got u


End file.
